In der liebe, In amore
by Jackce
Summary: Prumano . Todo comenzo por defender su titulo del más awesome, ¿tener una cita con alguien? pan comido, nadie advirtio que despues de muchos problemas iba a terminar descubriendo sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el mayor de los Italias.
1. Ser awesome es díficil

***CAPITULO 1 – SER AWESOME ES DIFICIL***

Ahh~ Alemania, clima freso, personas educadas, bonitos lugares, un silencio angeli…

-¡WEEEEEST!

…cal, hmm, bueno eso era hace unos segundos.

-¡WEEEEEEEEEST!

Gilbert Beilschmidt estaba sobre su cama con su laptop encendida y sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla de esta.

-¡WEEEEEEEEST! … puta madre… ¡WEEEEEEEEEEEEEST!

El nombrado entro por la puerta con expresión notablemente irritada.

-Ya te escuche bruder ¿qué quieres?

-Kesese ¡West mira! –Señalando la pantalla de su laptop con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es una laptop, es cómo una computadora de escritorio pero más….

-Gilbert, sabes de lo que estoy hablando ¿qué es eso que quieres enseñarme?

-¡Ah~! Kesese te contaré; yo, Ore-sama, estaba siendo awesome en la red cuando me encuentro con un sujeto que dice que también es genial –Se detiene en su historia para susurrar en tono burlón- Esos idiotas que se creen mejores que todos y no tienen pruebas de nada. –Ludwig levanto una ceja y Gilbert continuó.- Discutimos un rato y llegamos a la conclusión de que nuestros fans decidirían…

-Si me hablaste solo para esto, yo estoy muy ocupado y…

-¡Espera! ¡Te lo estoy resumiendo!... bueno, entonces nos metimos a nuestros respectivos facebooks y creamos una página de fans cada uno kesese….

-Ya se a donde va esto…

-…El que tenga más fans es el más awesome ¡ha! ¡pobre iluso!

-Supongo que me llamaste para que votara por ti.

-¡West! –Cara de puchero.

-¿Ó no?

-¡Me haces ver cómo un perdedor que tiene que andar rogando por un voto! ¡Soy genial! ¡Los votos vendrán solos!

-¿Entonces por qué me llamaste?

-Para que no se te olvide votar por mí.

-…

-¿Qué?

-Eso es prácticamente lo mismo que pedirme mi voto.

-No es verdad.

-Cómo sea, solo lo haré para que no me hagas un berrinche cómo la otra vez que estabas enfermo del estomago y decidiste guardar tu pedazo de wurst en el refrí y luego se te olvido y se lo di al perro y…

-¡No se me olvido! ¡Me lo iba a comer!

-Ja, cómo sea…

-¡Tsk!

-A ver… presta acá.

El hermano mayor le dio su ordenador al menor para que entrara a su face y así poder votar por el.

-West, tienes 99 notificaciones ¿Esque nunca revisas tu face? (Porque no creo que seas más popular que Ore-sama).

-Nein, tengo trabajo, además prácticamente me obligaste a crearlo para que te pasara cosas de tus jueguitos y eso…

-No es un 'jueguito', es Pet Society kesese… tengo la casa más awesome de todas.

-Ja, cómo sea… ya voté.

-Kesese danke hermanito ¡Sabía que podía contar contigo!

-Ja... ja… ya me voy.

-Ah, espera.

-¿Qué?

-¿Le puedes decir a Ita-chan, Kiku y a quien te encuentres que no se les olvide votar por su awesome?

-… (Caso perdido) Ja…

-¡Danke schön!

Una semana después:

-¡West! ¡La competencia subió de nivel!

Ludwig que estaba desayunando cómodamente giro los ojos fastidiado al escuchar la estridente voz de su inmaduro hermano mayor bajando por las escaleras cargando su laptop.

-Felicidades…. –Sin muchas ganas.

-¡Préstame a Ita-chan!

-¿Qué?

-Tengo que mostrarle a ese tipo que soy un perfecto ligador seme.

-¿QUÉ RAYOS DIJISTE?

-Y cómo se que Ita-chan es tan inocente y uke~ sin mencionar lindo~ es perfecto para tomarme algunas fotos con el y obtener su testimonio de aprobación de que soy perfecto…

-¡LA RESPUESTA ES 'NO'!

-…Prácticamente solo tengo que darle pasta a cambio y…. ¿Qué?

-¡NO! ¡DEJA A FELICIANO FUERA DE TUS TONTERÍAS!

-¡West! ¡Esto no es una tontería!

-¡Si eres tan 'awesome' cómo dices ya tendrías novia!... ¡Ó novio ó lo que sea!

-Esque soy tan perfecto que nadie es digno de mí…

-¡Búscate otro!

-… West~ escuche de unos fans que el incesto~….

-¡NEIN!

Cortamos esta parte por exceso de agresividad alemana.

Unas horas más tarde en el bar…

-Y eso fue lo que pasó.

-Mon ami~ Si necesitas una pareja me tienes a mí~

-No, no gracias Fran… ya te conozco, eso no se quedara en simples fotos inocentes y un testimonio romántico.

-No seas cruel~

-No.

-Hahahahaha

-¿Tú de que te ríes, Toño?

-¡Ah, Gilbo! ¡Parece que vas a tener que conquistar a alguien!

-¡Oui, mon ami~!

-….. –Sonrió de medio lado y se acercó al español- A ti te prefiero que a Francis, Antonio~

-¡Hahahahaha Gilbert! –El moreno tan… risueño cómo siempre.

-¡Gilbo! ¡Eres cruel! –Comienza el drama francés.

-Mmm… pensándolo bien, creo que Toño no lo haría bien.

-¡Hahahahaha!

-Oui~ y yo sí.

-Tú menos.

-¡Hahahahaha!

-Ooowwww ¿entonces?

-Parece que es hora de…

-¡Hahahahaha!

-Alguien dele un zape a Toño, joder

Francis hace el favor y zapea al español, el cuál se destraba pero se queda con su sonrisa característica.

-Parece que es hora de… ir a romper algunos corazones y darle el privilegio a alguno de mis fans.

-¡Oh! ¡Mon ami! ¡Eso es muy interesante! ¡Yo te apoyo! Soy un experto en el amour~

-¡Y yo soy el maestro de la pasión!

-Kesese por eso son mis amigos ¡Y yo soy el sexy!

-…

-¡Hahahahaha!

-Aquí vamos de nuevo….


	2. Consiguiendo una cita

***CAPÍTULO 2 – CONSIGUIENDO UNA CITA***

-¿Estás listo Gilbo?

El español lo miro emocionado y le arregló un poco el cabello.

-Ja, nací listo.

-¡No olvides la loción~! –Llega Francis rociándole la esencia justo en medio de la cara.

-¡Puaj! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Me arden los ojos!

-Ya ni modo mon ami, si me hubieras aceptado ayer ahora mismo nos estaríamos divirtiendo de lo lindo, pero no, así que ahora ve a ligar.

Le dieron unos empujoncitos a Gilbert y camino hacia la puerta de una casa mientras su par de amigos corrían a esconderse tras unos arbustos a observar la situación. El prusiano tocó la puerta y después de un rato se abrió.

-¡Ita-chaaaaan~!

-¿Ve~? ¿Gilbert?

-¡Ita-chan vamos a una cita!

-Ve~ ¿no trajiste a Gilbird?

-Nein, siempre te distraes con el, lo dejé encargado en un hotel para pajaritos cinco estrellas.

-Ve~ creí que siempre lo traías contigo…

-No siempre…. ¡Pero no me cambies el tema y vamos a una cita!

-Ve~ ¿Cómo estará Gilbird?

-Ita-chan ¡cita!

Algo desesperado lo tomó del brazo para obligarlo a salir pero repentinamente Ita-chan se había vuelto bastante musculoso.

-¿West?

El alemán tenía una mirada asesina.

-¡West! ¡Hallo! ¡Yo sólo…! Eh… ¿Q-Qué? ¡N-Nein! ¡West!

La agresividad alemana nunca se detiene. Disculpe las molestias.

-¡Segunda casa, Gilbo!

-Ja… tsk… hubiera sido genial con Ita-chan…

-Nada de lamentaciones, ¡ahora ve a conquistar!

Hicieron lo mismo que la primera vez, pero esta vez el que abrió la puerta fue Japón.

-¿Prusia-san?

-¡Kiku! ¡Ore-sama necesita de ti!

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

-¡Quiero una cita romántica!

-… M-me temo que no le comprendo….

-¡Ten una cita romántica con Ore-sama!

La cara del japonés se volvió roja cómo el centro de su bandera y acto seguido cerro la puerta sin decir una palabra más.

-¡Kikuuuuu! ¡No seas mamón!

Silencio.

-¡Kikuuu! ¡Yo ayudo a tu país comprando mangas y otras frikerias! ¡Me debes un favor!

Más silencio.

-¡KIKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Desde los arbustos Antonio y Francis hicieron facepalm.

-La tercera es la vencida, bueno, eso dicen…

-No se ni por que vengo aquí.

-Por que esta en la lista de posibles, mon ami~

-…..Bien.

La escena se repitió una vez más.

-¡Hungría!

-¿Qué rayos quieres?

-¡Se que te mueres por besarmee!

-¡Pinche pendejo!

-Te voy a dar la oportunidad solo si dejas de ser una marimacha por una vez en tu vida.

-¡Estas muerto conejo ególatra!

Todo sucedió tan rápido, la última imagen que se recuerda es la de un sartén.

-Hahahahaha

-¡No te rías de mi, Toño!

-Hahahaha ¡no me rió de ti, si no contigo amigo!

-¡No me estoy riendo!

-…. ¡Hahahahahaha!

-Vamos Gilbo~ se que ahora si podrás.

-No me gustan las elecciones que hiciste Francis.

-¡Son con las que te puede ir mejor!

-Tsk, tonterías.

Por cuarta vez se acerco a otra casa y toco la puerta, la cual se abrió en un rato.

-¿Quién?... ah….. eres tú, Obaka-san

-Señorito.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?

-¿Te gusto?

-¡P-por supuesto que no! ¿Ahora que te traes?

-Si te gusto.

-¡Dije que no!

-Les gusto a todos.

-Si sigues así Obaka-san, te cierro la puerta en la cara.

-Amenazas cómo niña~

Y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-¡Ya ábreme, Señorito!

-¡Vete lejos! –Gritó desde dentro.

-¡Te voy a hacer un favor!

-¡Prusiaaa!

-¿Eh? Tienes voz de chica…

Compre los nuevos sartenes húngaros, tienen muchas utilidades y son fáciles de manejar, aparte que no se abollan con cabezas duras.

-Bueno, esta decisión me gusta más.

-Mucha suerte, Gilbo.

-Kesese, esta vez no la necesito.

-Yo digo que sí…

Pero no escucho lo último del francés y fue nuevamente a tocar otra puerta. (Se sentía cómo vendedor ambulante de puerta en puerta.) ¡Esta vez seguro no fallaba!

-¿Qué quieres? –Dijo un rubio corto de estatura al abrir la puerta.

-¿Esta tu hermana?

-¡Maldito alemán! ¿Qué quieres con Liechtenstein!

-Vengo a hacerla feliz~

-¡PUDRETE!

El suizo rompe un vidrio que protegía una escopeta en donde antes rezaba 'Rómpase en caso de invasión extranjera' y comenzó a disparar contra el prusiano, luego visualizó a sus amigotes y también la balacera fue contra ellos.

-¿Qué te dije mon ami? Que iba a ser difícil, mejor acéptame y acabemos con esto.

-¡Nein! ¡Ahora si puedo! ¡Si no quiere lo obligo!

-¡Hahahaha así se habla!

Fue con paso decidido a su sexta casa del día, era la última que visitaría, ya no aguantaba esto. Apenas se estaba abriendo la puerta cuando Gilbert termino de abrirla de golpe.

-¿Te gusta el amor... cejón?

-What the ….?

-¡Yo te daré amor!

-….Fuck!

-Eso viene después, desesperadín~

Arthur intento huir pero el albino lo sujeto rápidamente.

-¡Tú no te escapas!

-¿Qué quieres, bakaaaa!

-¡Quiero una maldita cita! ¡chingao!

-¿Porqué yo?

-¡Porqué así lo dicta Ore-sama!

-¡Me niego!

-¡Cállate y vámonos!

-Let me go! You stupid moron!

-Kesese, eres mio~

-Ahahaha!

-¡Sí! ¡Ríe Toño!

-N-no soy yo…

-¿Eh?

-¡Ahahaha ya llego el héroe!

-Me lleva…

-¡No dejaré que te lleves a Iggy!

-¡Quiero ver que lo intentes!

-Ahahaha! –El rubio saca una sierra eléctrica que recién se había comprado en Home Depot.

-¡Hey! ¡Eso no se vale!

-¡Soy un héroe que defiende a las damiselas cejonas en peligro!

-¡Oye!

-¡Yo no tengo armas!

-¡Fuera villano!

-¡No es justo!

Y quiera o no, Gilbert fue ahuyentado por el estadounidense y su sierra, y la damisela cejona se salvó.

-¡S-soy tan awesome que lloro de la felicidad de que nadie es digno de estar a mi lado!

-Aww Gilbo, no llores…

-Nii-chan te puede consolar~

-¡Ya bájale a tu acoso Francis! –Secándose las lagrimitas.

-¡Solo quiero ayudarte! ¿Por que no me dejas?

-¡Por que has de estar todo sidoso Francis!

-¡Mon dieu! ¡Sacrebleu! ¡Eso no es verdad!

-¡Hahahahaha!

-¿Cómo no va a ser verdad? ¡Si prácticamente 'eso' es cómo respirar para ti!

-Pero yo…. ¡Uso protección!

Se escucha una música de comercial y Francis te mira con una sonrisa Colgate.

-Tú cómo yo usa protección~ las enfermedades de transmisión sexual son fáciles de contraer~ Yo te recomiendo M Force, porque no es para el que no puede… si no para el que qui…

Zape de Gilbo para el francés y corte de música.

-¡Ouch! ¿Qué? ¿Porqué me pegas Gilbert?

-¡Wey! ¡Das miedo cuando te pones así!

-¡Hahahahaha!

-Esque a veces siento que alguien nos mira…

-…(Raro).

-…Y mejor dejar un buen mensaje.

-Pinche viejo raro.

-¡Hahahahaha!

-¡Eres de lo peor Gilbo! –Francés ofendido.

-¡Hablemos de mí! ¡Ore-sama! ¡Tengo un problema y se supone que son mis amigos!

-…No eres un buen amigo.. –Murmuró el ojiazul haciendo un puchero.

-¡Yo opino que todo se arregla con tomates! ¡Romano! ¡Tráeme unos tomates!

Se escucha la voz del italiano en la cocina.

-¡No soy tu chacha, Antonio! ¡Joder!

-¡Lovi! ¡Los muchachos y yo tenemos hambre y queremos tomates!

-…(Solo tú quieres tomates Toño….)

-¡Pues párate y ven por ellos, bastardo!

-¡Hay Lovi! ¡Por favor!

Y entonces sucedió… una luz iluminó la habitación y Gilbert tuvo una idea.

-¡Yo quiero mi tomate con chilito del Tajín!

La luz se apagó por un corto circuito y volvió a prender con más intensidad, ya que al parecer la primera no había funcionado bien, entonces Gilbo tuvo otra idea.

-…..¿Eh?... oigan….

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué quieres Gilbo?

-¡Toño!

-¿Otra vez quieres a Toño? ¡Carajo Gilbo! ¡Y me lo restriegas en la cara!

-¡No!... ¡Toño! –Toma al español por la camisa- ¡Toño! ¡Préstame a Romano!

-¿Eeeeehhhhhh?

-¡Esa es mi salvación! ¡Eres mi amigo! ¡Préstame a tu italiano!

-¡G-Gilbert! –Eso Antonio no se lo esperaba.

-¡Si serás inútil español bastardo! ¡No vienes por los tomates por que a wevo quieres que yo te los lleve! ¿Verdad? ¡Wevón!

El italiano llegó a la sala con cara de fastidio a ver que ocurría pero se detuvo en seco cuando sintió las miradas del trío; Francis con interés cómo señora de 40 años en medio de su novela, Antonio con una carota de confusión y preocupación y Gilbert el cuál parecía que se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos allí mismo.

-….¡CHIGUIIIIIIIIII!

Romano se dispuso a correr pero un peso le cayó encima de repente.

-¡Lovi~! ¡Tienes que ayudar a Ore-sama!

De pronto otro peso más sobre ambos.

-¡Gilbo! ¡Hablemos de esto tranquila y civilizadamente!

Y un tercer peso más. El menor se sentía cómo tomate apachurrado.

-¡Wiiii! ¡Bolita a Romano~!

-¡Quítate Francis! – Gritaron todos al unísono.

-¡Pero cómo son crueles!

-Esta bien, esta bien, Ore-sama accede a discutirlo tranquilamente.


	3. Ganando lo que será suyo

***CAPÍTULO 3 – Ganando lo que será suyo***

Una platica civilizada en una sala de estar española:

-¡Chiguiiii! ¡Bastardo! ¡No dejes que me lleve!

-Lovi… yo…

-Kesese ¡Yo se que quieres!

-Si Lovino no acepta te quedaras conmigo mon ami~

-¡Noooo! –Abrazándose el albino al italiano. -¡Lovi! ¡No dejes que ese francés viole a Ore-sama!

-¡Por mi que te violen maldito alemán!

-Gilbert…. –Comenzó Antonio -…¿Qué planeas hacer con Lovino?

-¡Tendremos una cita romántica!

Eso hizo que el menor se estremeciera.

-¿Podrías.. ser más específico?

-Oh~ Toño quiere detalles~ Kesese, esta bien. -El prusiano miro al techo imaginando cosas, imaginando que sería de su cita con Romano.- Primero podemos ir por un helado, luego al parque, más tarde tal vez al cine o a un restaurante… Kesese, el punto es que…-Sus ojos carmesí chocaron con los verdes del italiano.- El punto es que no te vas a arrepentir Lovi~ -Se acerca un poco más.- Te vas a volver adicto a mí~ -Muy cerca.- Y me vas a pedir más~

-….

-….

-¡CHIGUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡ALEJATE BASTARDO! –Lo empuja y se pega más al español; esperando que lo proteja.

-Gilbo yo… no se que decirte.

-¿¡CÓMO QUE NO SABES? ¡DILE QUE NO, BASTARDO!

Antonio alzó la mirada con una idea reflejada en sus grandes ojos.

-¡Ya se! –Se levantó de su asiento emocionado.- ¡Decidámoslo con un duelo Pokémon!

-¡BASTARDO!

-¡Kesese me parece bien!

Aquí entra la musiquita del videojuego de Pokémon, específicamente la que te sale en una pelea.

-¡Prepárate para perder a Romano, Toño! Kesesese

-Hahahaha ok~

¡Bastardo! ¿Cómo que 'Hahahaha ok~'? –histérico.

Francis sale de un circulito en el piso el cual Toño había instalado un día por si llegaba a tener una batalla Pokémon.

-¡Antonio Fernández Carriedo contra Gilbert Beilschmidt! ¡Un Pokémon solamente! ¡No queremos tardarnos una eternidad! ¡Comience la pelea!

-¡Bien! ¡Esta es tu oportunidad! ¡Gilbird veee!

-¡pyo!

-¿Gilbird? ¿qué Pokémon es ese? –El ojiverde saco su pokédex para informarse (conseguido en Mercado Libre después de mucho subir su apuesta y modificado gracias a el y sus amigos).

Gilbird, el Pokémon pollito, cuidado con sus regalitos

-¡Ah! ¡Entonces utilizaré a…! ¡Tomateeeeee! –Y Antonio se saca un tomate del bolsillo y lo lanza directo al pajarito amarillo.

Tomate, el Pokémon ¡buono muy rico uh!

El tomate explotó en la cara de el pequeño Gilbird y el animalito cayó al suelo.

-¡Gilbird noooooooooo!

-¡Así se hace bastardo!

-¡Fusososo!

Pero de repente de entre la plasta roja sale Gilbird, sorprendentemente vivo.

-¡La batalla ha terminado!

-¿Eh? ¿Porqué?

-El tomate de Antonio uso una técnica suicida y no puede continuar, ¡el ganador es Gilbo!

-¡BASTARDO TE ODIO!

Saliendo de la casa de España…

-Nos vemos Gilbo, ¡ah! Y recuerda darle un tomate de vez en cuando entre comidas, el rulito solo se toca si es necesario, nunca en la primera cita ¿oíste? La siesta esta programada por lo menos una vez al día, si no duerme se pone de pésimo humor, Fusososo, no le des exceso de tomates por que se le dilatan las pupilas y se vuelve hiperactivo y….

-Ya ya ya, entendido Toño kesese.

-¡M-maldito bastardo España! ¡Maldito cerebro de patata! ¡Maldito francés vendido! ¡Todos me las van a pagar!- Gritaba Lovino atado de pies y manos y siendo cargado por el albino.

-Lo siento Lovi, fue una batalla justa, tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que un duelo Pokémon no se discute.

-¡Me valen tus putos duelo Pokémon, Antonio! ¡Tienes una obsesión con tus jodidos pokés!

-Aaaw Lovi, tú los veías conmigo

-¡Solo porque tenías tomates!

-Bueno, bueno mes amis~ lo hecho hecho esta…. Que mal Gilbo, tú y yo nos entenderemos otro día –guiño.

-Sí, claro, un 30 de febrero, Francis –barriéndolo con la mirada.

-¡Me niego!

-¡Shhhh! Lovi~ ahora eres mío~ Kesese.

Y allí estaba, solo en una habitación, atado a una silla.

-Tsk, no puedo creerlo, bola de bastardos.

Entra en la habitación Gilbert con aire petulante.

-Lovi~ -Su voz resuena entre las cuatro paredes.

-¡Lárgate!

-Lovi~ realmente te necesito menos agresivo…

-¡Nunca!

-Si no no te voy a desatar.

-¡Eres un imbécil!

-Tiene que haber algo…. –Dijo el prusiano inclinando su torso sobre Romano, apoyando las manos en los apoyabrazos de la silla, mirándole a los ojos.

-¡No! ¡Nada me acercara a un bastardo alemán!

-¿No te agrado ni un poquito? Kesese yo se que sí.

-¡No! ¡Eres estresante! ¡Maldita rata albina!

-Mmm… no es cierto, bueno… ¿Soy atractivo? Esta vez no puedes decir que no~

-¿ME VES CARA DE GAY O QUE?

-Sabes Lovi, puedes salir beneficiado.

-¿Cómo rayos saldré beneficiado?

-Kesese, a parte de que todos dirán '¡oh! ¡que envidia! ¡andar con alguien tan awesome!' puedo… consentirte. –Acarició un poco la mejilla y la barbilla del castaño.

Se sonrojo un poco por el contacto, pero negó con la cabeza y luego mordió la mano del germano.

-¡Ouch!

-¡No veo la forma en que estar a tu lado pueda sacarme algún provecho!

-¡Te sorprenderías entonces! –Sobándose la mano.- ¡Hagamos un acuerdo! ¿Dime que quieres?

-¡De ti nada!

-¡No seas terco! ¡Si no quieres nada a cambio yo…!

-¡Quiero a Italia de vuelta!

-¿Eh?

-¡Aleja a mi estúpido hermano menor del macho patatas!

-…. –Recordó la 'agresión alemana' y torció un poco los labios- ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? ¡Son cómo uña y mugre!

-¡Eso o nada! ¡No saldré a la calle contigo y mucho menos te soportaré!

-Eeeehh…

-Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac

-¡Ja! ¡Esta bien! ¡Pero solo lo haré hasta que hayas cumplido bien conmigo!

-¿Qué entiendes por 'cumplir bien' bastardo?

-Se me ocurrirá conforme pase el tiempo.

-¡No es justo!

-¡Eso o Ita-chan se vuelve propiedad de Alemania!

-¡NUNCA!

-Kesese entonces.. ¿tenemos un trato? –Extendiéndole la mano para cerrar el acuerdo.

-….. Seguro me arrepentiré de esto…. –Tomó la mano, haciendo del trato, un hecho.


	4. Red Bull te da álas

***CAPÍTULO 4 - Red Bull the da alas***

La primera parte de la cita con Lovino fue caminar a la heladería por un helado.

-¡Tss! Lovi ¡Tss! –Susurró Gilbert andando al lado del nombrado.

-¿Qué quieres, bastardo?

Lo miró y vio que el albino le señalaba hacia abajo con la mirada, entonces sus ojos se dirigieron a donde le indicaba y se encontró con la mano del prusiano pidiendo ser sujetada.

-¡Aaaahh no! ¡Ni creas!

-¡Estas son cosas de parejas, Lovi! ¡No seas rancherito!

-¡No voy a dejar que me vean tomándote de la mano!

-No te preocupes, Ore-sama tiene una buena excusa. –Lo toma de la mano.

-¡Bastardo suéltame!

-Ita-chan será territorio alemán~

-¡Me lleva! –Se resigna a que lo tomen de la mano.

-Kesesese –Jugando con la mano del italiano mientras caminan.

Unas cuadras después, después de que Romano le diera un empujón a Gilbert para que pisara un deshecho de perro, después de que un albañil paso en bicicleta y le chifló a el castaño (lo cuál saco de onda a todos), y luego de que se encontraran con China y el albino dijera su maravillosa excusa de por que estaban tomados de la mano, llegaron a la heladería.

-¡No puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso a Yao!

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Kesese.

-¿Cómo que qué tiene de malo? ¡Le dijiste prácticamente que tenía retraso mental!

-No no no no no, no seas reina del drama, nunca le dije que tenías retraso mental, solo le dije que en una fiesta te habías tomado un buen de red bull's seguidos, quedaste todo tonto, te golpeaste la cabeza, saliste de tu casa, te perdiste, lloraste, Ore-sama te encontró y te salvó, y me dí cuenta que tenía que tomarte de la mano por que tu cerebro estaba demasiado atrofiado para pensar en una dirección. NUNCA dije que tuvieras retraso mental.

-¡Te odiooo!

-¡Lovi! ¿Qué clase de novio eres? ¡Todavía que…!

-Ejem, ejem.

-¿Eh?

-¿Van a ordenar un helado o van a seguir discutiendo tonterías?

-Disculpe señorita, esque este chico tiene retraso mental.

-¡Oye!

-¿Ves cómo ahora si lo dije? Es diferente.

-Si no quieren helado, váyanse.

-Yo quiero uno de galleta, kesese ¿y tú meine liebe?

-¿Mein… qué?

-Mi amor~

-¡Ah! ¡Jodete! –Rojo.

-¿Un helado de jodete? No creo que la señorita tenga de ese sabor… -Mira a la que atiende sonriendo.- ¿Qué le dije? Retraso mental.

-¡Tonto! ¡Quiero uno de…!

-No te van a dar de tomate, Lovi.

-¡No iba a decir tomate! ¡Chincheros!

-Ah~… esque sales con cada cosa….

-Deme uno de limón.

-Limón… que agrio… -Burlón.

-Enseguida salen… -Mirándolos raro y despectivamente .

Por mientras "la parejita" se sienta cerca para cuando estén listos sus helados.

-Tomen sus helados.

-Ja, danke.

-Gratzie.

-Oye Lovi ¿Eres uke o seme? –Sonriendo ampliamente mientras tomaba ambos helados.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Responde. –Dándole su helado.

-Tsk ¡Claro que soy seme!

Momento de silencio con Gilbert aguantándose la risa.

-Entonces tu pagas… seme~

-¿Eeehhh?

-Kesese o a menos que admitas que Ore-sama es tu seme.

-¡Maldito bastardo hijo de la chingada te odio jodete!

-Kesese lo tomare como que yo soy el seme – Paga a la señorita que no paraba de verlos raro.- Vamos a pasear, mi uke~

-¡Maldigo el día en que Antonio conoció Pokémon!


	5. Küssen

***Capítulo 5 - Küssen***

Ahora estaban sentados en una banquita del parque, comiendo de sus respectivos helados en medio del silencio.

-Lovi…

Ignorado.

-Lovi…

Lo sigue ignorando.

-Lovi, allá están regalando tomates.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde?

El castaño gira la cabeza hacia donde señalaba Gilbo y este último aprovecha la distracción de el menor para tomar con su 'mano santa' la bola de helado de limón y pasarla a su cono.

-Kesese siempre quise probar galleta con limón.

-¿QUÉ? –Lo vuelve a mirar y descubre la 'atrocidad' que ha hecho.

-Kesesese~

-¡BASTARDO! ¡SI DE PERDIDO FUERAS UN BUEN NOVIO TE SOPORTARÍA!

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo por los plateados cabellos al albino y lo estrello contra su cono de galleta-limón.

-…..¡ROMANO! –Con el cono pegado en la frente y la nieve escurriéndole por la cara- ¡Tengo limón y chocolate hasta en los hoyitos de la nariz!

-¡Hahahaha! ¡Te lo mereces cerebro de pollo!

-¡Ah pero cómo jodes! –Limpiándose la cara con la mano.

-¡Hahahahaewwwghhhh! ¿Qué te pasa? –Una vez teniendo la cara semi-limpia le embarró a Lovino en la mejilla los restos de helado que tenía en los dedos.

-Kesese ahora eres un tomate con galleta y limón, yomy~ -Dicho eso le dio una lamida en su mejilla.

-¡G-gahh! – Y cómo obedeciendo lo que decía Gilbert; se puso color rojo tomate- ¡No me lamas, bastardo!

-Sabes raro.

-¡No soy yo! ¡Es tu tonta combinación de helados!

-Ah~

-¡Tsk! –Habían pasado ya solo unos minutos desde que comenzó a 'salir' con el awesome y Lovino ya no lo aguantaba ni un poquito. Se levantó y se fue caminando a buen ritmo y paso firme.

-¿Eh? ¡Lovi! ¡Espera!

Obviamente no se iba a detener a ver si al albino se le ocurría disculparse, lo cual era poco probable, así que siguió de frente.

No sabía a donde ir, se sentía traicionado y utilizado, pero sobretodo humillado. Se detuvo en un callejón, pensado en todo lo que le había pasado ese estúpido día.

-¡Maldito bastardo España!

Recargó la cabeza en el muro, con lágrimas escurriéndole por sus mejillas, lamentándose el día en que se había enamorado del español.

-¡Lovi! ¡ah pero cómo eres nena! ¡Loviii! –Mendigos italianos que cuando se trata de escapar son rápidos y hábiles ¡Si hace tan solo unos segundos lo tenía en frente! ¡A punto de atraparlo! ¡Y de la nada desapareció! -¡Romano!

El peliplata camino un poco más, mirando de izquierda a derecha, adelante y atrás, ¡hasta debajo de las piedras, pues! Con estos italianos se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

Comenzaba a pensar seriamente en ir a buscarlo a la tienda más cercana donde vendieran tomates, cuando escucho algo así cómo un… ¿sollozo?

-¿Eh?

Entonces lo vio, el castaño allí en medio de un callejón, dándole la espalda al mundo y ocultando la cara contra la pared. Teniendo ligeros temblores en su cuerpo mientras seguía emitiendo aquellos sonidos de dolor.

-No… no mames Lovi… -A pesar de sus palabras su voz fue suave, casi rogándole que dejara de llorar.

-¡D-déjame! (Mierda, ya me vio, ahora va a querer explicaciones el muy metiche)

-¿De verdad estas llorando? –Se acercó más a el- ¿Se te metió helado en el ojo o que? Kesese.

-¡Eres un imbécil! –Ni siquiera se había girado a mirar a Gilbert, no quería encontrarse con esa sonrisa burlona y su complejo de superioridad.

-Dímelo –El albino coloco la mano sobre el hombro del menor.

-¿D-decirte qué? –Se secó un poco las lágrimas, aun sin mirarle.

-¿Qué es eso que te hace llorar? ¿Qué no hubiera nieve de tomate?

-¡Bastardo! ¿Esque no te puedes tomar nada en serio? –Finalmente se giro, solo para que quedara claro que no lo estaba pasando nada bien.

-….. Entonces dímelo.- Miro los ojos enrojecidos del castaño, los cuales rápidamente evitaron su mirada cambiándola por el suelo.

-No es de tu incumbencia, bastardo.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Estas arruinando mi cita!

-Tu cita, tu problema ¡Siempre son cosas tuyas! ¡Nadie nunca toma mi opinión en cuenta!

-¿Lloras por tu helado de limón?

-¡QUE NO, JODER! ¡LO HACES APROPOSITO!

-Si no me lo dices voy a andar adivinando.

-¡No te diré mi secreto!

-¿Qué secreto?... ah…. –Lo recordó todo.- ¿El de que te gusta Antonio?

El color iluminó la cara del muchacho, sus ojos se empañaron de nuevo y sus puños se apretaron ¿Entonces lo sabía? Es decir ¿Quién más sabia? ¡Y aun así no les importo! ¡Jugaron con el! ¡Con sus sentimientos!

-¡Es un tonto! –Gritó nuevamente ahogado en lágrimas.

-Si lo es…

-¿Eh?

-Siempre lo ha sido, jamás ha querido abrir los ojos de que te gusta, a pesar de que seas tan obvio.

-¡Entonces es tu culpa!

-¿Mi culpa?

-¡Porque conoces mis sentimientos y sigues pensando en ti! ¡Solo me torturas!

-Ya es hora de que te olvides de Antonio.

-¿Qué?

-¿Crees que Fran y yo no le hemos dicho? Que lo piense, que si te corresponde, que si no, que se preocupe por lo que estas pasando.

-¿E-eh? ¿De verdad le han dicho eso?

-Antonio no quiere aceptar que su pequeño se haya enamorado de el, y si el no hace nada aun sabiéndolo, no tienes por que seguir atormentándote con esa idea.

-….

Se había quedado sin palabras, tenía sentimientos encontrados; Así que España lo sabía y se había negado a admitirlo, ahora el ególatra estúpido alemán había demostrado que no solo pensaba en si mismo, encima el francés idiota también, pero no Antonio, el simplemente no quería saber del tema.

-¡Ahora volvamos a nuestra cita!

-…. –Ya no sabía ni en que pensar.

-¡Lovi!

-… -Sus esperanzas futuras al lado del moreno se vinieron abajo, el era prácticamente la razón de todo lo que hacía en el día.

-…..Lovi…..

El mayor de los Vargas permaneció callado.

-¿En que piensas?

-… ¿En quien crees?... Siempre pienso en el….. todo el maldito tiempo…

-No te creo.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Te crees que me conoces mejor que y….?

No pudo terminar la frase, sus labios no podían moverse más, tenía otros encima. Tan repentinamente, no le dio tiempo ni de pensar, ni de esquivar, ni si quiera de coordinar sus movimientos para alejarse del beso del prusiano.

El albino se separó suavemente del menor.

-…¿Porqué? –Romano miro al albino con sus mejillas sonrojadas, ahora se daba cuenta de que el alemán era de las personas que más estaba con el, cuando estaba con Antonio, cuando visitaba a su tonto hermano menor, e incluso ahora, solo que esta vez nada más eran ellos dos.

- ….. ¿Pensaste en Toño?

-¿Ah?

-Dices que no paras de pensar en el, ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Aunque sea un segundo?

-… -A decir verdad no, aquel pequeño beso lo saco de su ensimismamiento pero… Romano era conocido por tsundere así que….- ¡Bastardo! ¿Porqué hiciste eso?

- … ¿Qué no me pusiste atención?

-¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! ¿Me oíste? – Porque… ¿lo volvería a hacer?

-….. –Puso los ojos en blanco.- Vamos por tus tontos tomates.

Y así, tan rápido cómo lo había besado le había cambiado el tema. El italiano estaba confundido. Se toco los labios con la punta de los dedos sin que Gilbert se diera cuenta. Pudo explicarle lo de Antonio con otra cosa ¿No? Se sonrojo de solo pensarlo.


	6. ¿Serenata?

***Capítulo 6 - *¿Serenata?***

Ahora todo se encontraba algo silencioso, exceptuando el sonido de sus pasos y las mordidas que daba el ojimiel contra el tomate.

-Osea, cómo que alguien dice algo ¿no?

Ambos se sobresaltaron ¿De donde había salido el polaco? ¡Y que confiancitas las de arrimarse así nomas por que sí!

-Feliks, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué clase de saludo es ese? Es totalmente irrespetuoso, osea, cómo que Liet esta ocupado y yo aburrido.

-Vete para otro lado, bastardo –Por alguna extraña razón quería estar solamente el con Gilbert.

-¿Uh? (¿Romano acaba de correr a Feliks?) Kesese, ja, haces mal tercio.

Una vez más la cara de Lovino era roja, se estaba ganando el apodo de tomate a pulso.

-¿Mal tercio? Osea, ¿Son pareja?

-Kesese s… -Recibe pisotón por parte del italiano.- ¡Ouch!

-Este estúpido cerebro de pollo-patata esta delirando, todos bien sabemos que es la pareja de Roderich.

-¿QUÉ? ¡NO MA…! ¡NO ME CHINGUES ROMANO!

-Eso queda totalmente.

-¡NEIN! –Mira desesperado al rubio.- ¡YO NO ESTOY CON EL PODRIDO SEÑORITO!

-Ju ju ju no lo niegues, Gilbo… yo he visto cómo lo miras.

-¿Ah si? ¿AH SI? ¡Pues yo he visto cómo miras a… a… a Francis!

-¿A ese idiota pervertido?

-Oh~ -Polonia se dedicaba a observar.

-No te hagas, te gusta cuando esta vagando por ahí… solo con una rosa…

-Tú te imaginas a Austria en poses comprometedoras sobre su piano

-Lo que más te gusta de Fran es que esta peludito….

-¡Pinche wey! –Asqueado.- ¡Tú…! ¡Tú….! ¡Aaargh! ¡Me cagó en Mussolini!

-Kesese ¡Ore-sama gana!

-Osea, cómo que ustedes dos necesitan casarse.

-¿QUÉ?

-Kesese, podríamos platicarlo ¿No, Lovi?

-¡Aaaarghhhh! –Y se fue dando pisotones.

-Nos vemos Feliks –Se despide Gilbo siguiendo a el castaño.

El albino iguala los pasos del menor.

-Oye Lovi ¿te digo algo?

-No.

-Te aguantas, te lo voy a decir.

-Bastardo.

-Al principio el magnifico yo no estaba seguro, pero me gusto ese beso, creo que podría darte el privilegio de estar con Ore-sama de verdad.

El italiano se detuvo en seco, una vez más siendo la representación perfecta de un tomate viviente.

-¿Q-qué estupideces dices?

-Lo sé~ jamás creíste que podrías ser más afortunado kesesese.

-¡No quiero nada contigo, idiota!

-Cuando te conocí creí que eras cómo el lindo Ita-chan …

-Y allí vas de nuevo a hablar de mi baka otouto.

-Pero me di cuenta que tenías una actitud de señora menopáusica solterona.

-¿Disculpa?

-Kesese, no te preocupes, te disculpo.

-¡Gnnnnn! –Resistiéndose a explotar en palabrotas.

-¿Pero sabes? Conforme pasaba el tiempo me di cuenta que tienes lo tuyo…

-¡No quiero escuchar tu tonta historia!

-…Eres tan tsundere~ haces la relación más interesante.

-¡Tu y yo no tenemos una relación!

-Pero podríamos~

-¡No! –Retomo el paso echando prácticamente humo por la cabeza.

-Kesese Lovino~ Me estoy interesando mucho en ti~

-¡A-aléjate! – Camina más rápido.

-¿Quieres ir a algún lado en específico? ¡Ya se! Te invito a un restaurante.

-¿Qué clase de restaurante? –Aun caminando rápido.

Sin embargo Gilbert lo alcanzó y lo abrazó por la cintura atrayéndolo a el y obligándolo a detenerse.

-¡Suéltame! –Sí, Tomate Vargas, ese sería su nuevo apodo.

-¿Qué restaurante te gusta?~ -Susurró en su oído, manteniendo el abrazo.

-B-bastardo… -Baja un poco el volumen de su voz- ¿Tu que crees?

-¿Quieres ir a una verdulería por tomates? Toño dijo que no te excedieras.

-¡Tonto!... hablo de comida italiana ¡Che palle!

-Kesese bien~

Domino's Pizza.

-¡Esto no es un restaurante italiano!

-Sirven pizza, es un restaurante italiano.

-¡Esta todo agringado!

-Te aguantas y ya, si no me quedo toda la pizza yo.

Llega la pizza, la abren y comienzan a comerla (Gilbert sin muchos modales, por cierto).

-Maldito ruidoso –Murmuró Romano.

El albino solo se rio y observo a el contrario comer de su respectiva rebanada.

El color oscuro de sus cabellos que hacia resaltar esos hermosos ojos verdes, su piel morena y suave, aquel peculiar rulito, su forma de comer y el que se sonrojara cuando notaba que lo veían… era realmente lindo, perfecto para Ore-sama.

-¿Qué me ves?

-Tienes un grano en la frente.

-¡No es cierto! –Rápidamente se cubre la frente.

-Kesese eres tan adorable~

Una mentada de madre y lo ignoraba, ahora si lo ignoraba. Tonto alemán amante de los pollos ¿Porqué le causaba esta sensación en el estomago? ¿Esque no era eso lo que sentía cuando veía a Antonio?... Lo era… pero… este bastardo tenía algo, le fastidiaba tanto, y a la vez le gustaba tanto estar con el.

Se escucha el sonido de las cuerdas de una guitarra.

-¿Qué demo…?

-¡Ohhhhh Loviiiii~! ¡Niño que cuando nació lo mutaron con un tomateee! ¡Ohhhh Loviiii~! ¡Lo tsundere no se te controla ni con hipnosis!

Puta madre, PUTA MADRE. Gilbert literalmente le había arrebatado la guitarra a un limosnero y se había puesto a cantar una canción improvisada, sin sentido, sin rimas, horrible; y encima con su ruidosa voz que atraía las miradas de todos los presentes, pero eso no era todo, se estaba parando en la silla ¡Joder! Casi podía ver al empleado de Domino's oprimiendo con frenesí un botón rojo debajo de su mesa.

-¡Cuando menos te lo esperaaas un albañil te chiflaaaaa! ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque eres atractivo Lovino Vargaaaaaaaaaaaas….. de Beilschmidt~!

Lo mataba, lo iba a matar y a estrangular, luego iba a revivir cómo hierba mala que es y lo patearía, lo patearía en sus disque 5 metros anormales para después estrangularlo de nuevo.

-¡Cállate!

-¡Ohhhh Loviii~! ¡Cuando te sonrojas~ cuando piensas en Ore-sama~ tu rulito se hace de corazoncitoooo! ¡Y te ves más uke de lo normaaal~!

No conforme con eso, el prusiano sube de la silla a la mesa, tirando su vaso de refresco en el camino.

-¡Ohhhh Loviiii~! –Deja de tocar percatándose de su bebida- ¡Ah rayos! Era mi refresco coca-fanta-manzanita…. Ah, ya que… -Retoma la tocada- ¡Loviiiii~! ¡Yo se que duermes desnudo cómo Ita-chaaan~ pero en vez de esperar a Ludwig me esperas a miii~!

-¡NO TE LA ACABAS! –Romano no aguanto, de hecho no supo por que no lo había hecho antes, el punto es que tomo la mesa e ignorando la sorpresa de la multitud la volcó junto con Gilbert en ella.

El menesteroso aprovecho y tomo su guitarra para huir, mientras el peliplata se levantaba adolorido y con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Te estaba dando serenata!

-¡Es la peor serenata que he oído en mi vida!

-¡Apuesto a que es la primera que te han dado!

-¡….! ¡Imbécil!

¿Cómo había llegado a parar ahí?


	7. Cosas del corazón

***Capítulo 7 – Cosas del corazón***

-Ya se pueden ir chicos.

El oficial se separo de la puerta para dejar pasar al fornido alemán y su acompañante.

-¿Quieren explicarme que rayos paso?

-Ve~ -Observando a Gilbert y Romano ambos mirando en opuestas direcciones y con ceño fruncido.

Todo quedo en silencio durante unos segundos. Habían discutido lo suficiente cómo para llegar a un acuerdo, pero… eran Prusia e Italia del Sur, no habían llegado a ningún acuerdo. Solo estaban cansados de decirse sus verdades en todo el camino de Domino's pizza hasta la comisaría. Semejante escándalo, resulto que sí habían llamado a seguridad.

-El niño tomate hizo un alboroto en su restaurante italiano. –Gilbert rompió el silencio, cómo casi siempre.

-¡Ahora resulta que yo hice el alboroto!

-Creo que una serenata es demasiado para el…

Lovino iba a repelar pero fue Ludwig quien hablo primero.

-¿Serenata? ¿De qué…? –El recuerdo vino a su mente- ¿Estas teniendo una cita con Romano? –Incrédulo.

-Ve~ ¿Se gustan?

-¡Odio a ese bastardo patatas! ¡Incluso lo estoy llegando a odiar más que al idiota macho patatas! –Léase Ludwig.

-¿Por qué estaban juntos entonces? –Pregunto Feliciano inocentemente.

-¡Porque…! –El albino iba a comenzar a dar su explicación pero…

-¡Ni siquiera yo lo sé! ¿Podríamos cambiar el estúpido tema e irnos?

Y compartiendo expresiones entre duda, sorpresa y molestia salieron de allí directo al auto del alemán menor.

Y muy a pesar de que 'Tomate Vargas' no quisiera, el carro de Ludwig se detuvo en la casa de los hermanos Beilschmidt, ya que allí prácticamente vivían tres de los cuatro que estaban allí.

-Ahorita mismo quiero que vayan a la cocina y me den una buena explicación.

-¡Tu no me mandas bastardo con esteroides!

Dicho eso Lovino paso directamente de la cocina para encerrarse en el baño, en el cual inmediatamente echo el seguro para que nadie lo molestara.

-Ve~ ¿Fue un día pesado para fratello?

-Eso parece… Gilbert Beilschmidt, ¿Qué rayos le hiciste?

-¿Yo? ¡Nada! ¡Le compré un helado y una pizza! ¡Y hasta le dedique una canción!

-Quiero detalles ¿Tiene que ver con tu absurda competencia verdad? ¿De que era ahora? ¿Quién arruina la vida de alguien más en un día?

-¡Claro que no! –El comentario hizo enfadar al peliplata.

-¿Entonces que?

-¡No tengo ganas de hablar de eso! –Y Gilbo fue a encerrarse a su cuarto.

-Ve~ -Mirada desconcertada.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Era esto tan importante? En algún otro día pudo haberle dado un puñetazo e ir a ocultarse al baño si, pero simplemente para quejarse y esperar a que su tonto hermano menos decidiera salirse de la casa de los germanos, no para llorar.

-Bastardos….

Lovino Vargas, sentado en la tina de los Beilschmidt sollozaba ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas y brazos.

Había recibido la verdad sobre Antonio; que tal vez nunca pudiera tener una relación más que amistad con el y que ni siquiera podía hacer nada al respecto.

Pero también había estado más cerca del prusiano que nunca, tenía que admitir que si no hubiera estado con el y sus estupideces ya habría estado en otro sitio pensando solo en su corazón roto.

Sus pensamientos cambiaron de dirección para enfocarse en sucesos más recientes: Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Lo había conocido incluso antes que a Ludwig gracias a las reuniones del trío de idiotas en su casa de España, y había seguido frecuentándolo por que a su tonto hermanito se le había ocurrido encapricharse con el alemán, ahora el iba a su casa.

No tardo mucho tiempo en darle un titulo cómo 'Imbécil creído', era tan fastidioso, tan desesperante, todo el bendito día hablando de el mismo y lo awesome que no es, encariñándose con Feliciano, rompiendo el record de pendejadas con sus amigos bobalicones y bebiendo hasta perder todas las neuronas con el macho patatas. ¿Necesitaba conocer más de ese bastardo?

-…Y sin querer lo conocí…. Un poco más…. –Suspiró.

Gilbert se preocupaba por el. Algo que creía que solo el tonto ibérico hacía, pero… el español había decidido ignorar sus sentimientos. ¿Entonces Gilbert se preocupaba más por el?

Era imposible, ni siquiera su hermano menor ni el abuelo Roma habían mostrado mucho interés en sus asuntos ¿Porqué el prusiano lo haría?

-Tal vez…. -Unos tonos rojizos aparecieron en sus mejillas.

Esperen, no, absolutamente no, eso era imposible. Era imposible que un sujeto cómo el ojirubí se enamorara de el, es decir, si quería algo con el sería por conveniencia propia, no por amor, así era Gilbert.

Otra lágrima silenciosa escurrió por su rostro.

Pero eso no tenía por que importarte ¿O sí? No se había enamorado del prusiano ¿O sí? ¿Era posible haber dejado de amar a Antonio en un día y ese mismo día comenzar a amar a alguien más?

-Hay cosas del corazón…. Que el cerebro no entiende.

Esa frase le quedaba perfecta en esos momentos.


	8. El comienzo de mi historia

***Capítulo 8 – El comienzo de mi historia***

Mientras tanto, en la habitación continua, Gilbert estaba recostado boca arriba sobre su cama contemplando el techo.

Pero más que contemplar el techo, estaba observando sus memorias.

-…Lovino Vargas….

Siempre le había parecido un chico que se convertiría en un hombre atractivo, con un carácter de mil demonios, pero atractivo.

Esa había sido su descripción superficial de el durante varios años, pero cierto día comenzó a cambiarlo todo.

Flash back

-¡Toño abre la puerta! –Allí estaba el, unos años más joven y tocando la puerta de la casa española junto con Francis.

-¡No esta en casa! –La voz de Romano, algo más aguda que ahora se escuchó desde dentro.

-Déjanos entrar para esperarlo en la sala Lovi~ -Aunque el galo tenía cara de que no quería esperar por nada.

-¡El dijo que no le abriera a extraños!

-¿Extraños? ¡Pero si y nos conoces! ¡Ore-sama y Francis!

-¡Dijo que mucho menos abriera si venía Francis!

-¿QUÉ? ¡Maldito Antonio! ¿De verdad dijo eso? –Francés indignado.

-Kesese bien que te conoce.

-¡Qué cruel! –Se tiraría al piso a morder un pañuelo glamourosamente pero había tierra por allí y sus finas ropas se ensuciarían.

-¿Qué tal a Ore-sama? ¿Dejas pasar a el increíble Ore-sama?

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-¡No quiero!

-¡Aaarghh! ¡Che mocoso mal educado!

-Mejor vámonos mon ami, yo creo que Toño vendrá hasta más tarde.

-Tsk, ya qué.

Caminaron hasta que los caminos los separaron en dirección a sus respectivas casas, pero entonces el albino se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿Gilbird?

Lo busco por todos lados y llegó a la conclusión que era mejor buscarlo en el último lugar donde lo había visto: la casa de Antonio.

Así pues corrió hasta allí, levanto la mirada a la enorme residencia y lo vio, un puntito amarillo en la ventana más alta.

-¡Gilbird! ¡Baja de allí ahora!

Parecía que el pollo estaba en la edad… del pollo, porqué se metió por la ventana ignorando completamente al de la mirada carmesí.

Iba a tocar la puerta pero recordó que era Romano el que estaba ahí, además no le creería la razón por la que regresó y lo único que haría sería alarmarlo llamar a seguridad.

Tenía que usar su awesome habilidad para infiltrarse en la casa sin ser descubierto. Después de un par de intentos con un pasador que le había quitado a Elizabeta para ocasiones cómo esta logró abrir la puerta. Sí Francis supiera de esta maravillosa técnica ya todos serían territorio francés.

-Bien, no hay moros en la costa –Asomando la cabeza- Kesese soy tan genial~

Una vez dentro lo difícil sería ir por la bolita amarilla, que se le había ocurrido ir hasta el último piso.

Paso utilizando sus increíbles habilidades que más tarde los ninjas copiarían, subió por las escaleras, segundo piso, tercer piso, descanso, cuarto piso. ¿Para que diantres quería Antonio tantos pisos? ¿Qué tenía? ¿Cien niños encerrados ahí al puro estilo pedo-Bear?

-Ore-sama tendría una casa así si quisiera…

Murmura mientras busca en los cuartos del último piso. Hasta que por fin ve a su mascota posada en una silla acicalando su plumaje.

-Kesese, ya te tengo pequeño rebeld…

-Tonto España.

-¿Uh? –Se giró curioso a la habitación frente a la que estaba Gilbird.

El pequeño italiano estaba dándole la espalda, abrazando una almohada y lo bastante concentrado cómo para darse cuenta que estaba siendo observado.

-¿Porqué te vas y me dejas solo? Maldición.

-Psst Gilbird, mira mira, hay chisme aquí –Susurro a el pajarito, el cual voló hasta posarse en su cabeza observando a el castaño.

-Quiero que estés conmigo, bastardo…

-(¿Será posible?)

Unos murmullos más y finalmente escucho algo revelador.

-¿Esque no me amas cómo yo a ti?

-¡! (¡El pequeño niño problema esta enamorado de Toño!)

Solo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que Lovino sollozaba.

No supo exactamente porqué, pero esa imagen, mezclada con los recuerdos de el español hablando de Romano cómo cual padre hablando de su hijo, y Antonio coqueteando con mujeres cómo Bélgica mientras Lovino estaba presente… Rayos, tenía que ser doloroso para el italiano.

Sintió dentro de el un instinto protector, tuvo ganas de ir a abrazarlo cómo lo hacía con West; pero no podía, se suponía que el no debía estar allí.

Pero algo haría, eso sí ¡Después de todo el era el maravilloso Ore-sama! Seguro diciéndole a Toño lo que estaba pasando su pequeño tomate entendería y se comportaría mejor, quien sabe, tal vez se correspondan, y si no, tendría una charla con el.

Sí, Ore-sama haría su acción buena del día, que del día, del año; y salvaría a ese pequeño dolor de cabeza de sus depresiones amorosas.

Fin del flash back

-Pero no funciono…

El prusiano suspiro cerrando sus ojos. Desde ese momento se había encariñado con el mayor de los Vargas, puede que no tanto cómo con el menor, ya que el si era tierno, adorable y lindo y no le pateaba la espinilla cada que podía. Pero eso sí, sentía que tenía que cuidar de Lovino.

Aunque ese sentimiento paternal cambió el día de hoy, o más bien, fue el día de hoy en el que se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el, se sentía completo al lado de Romano.

-Romano….

Abrió los ojos lentamente.

-Pero el esta enojado conmigo… ¿Cómo….?

¿Cómo que 'cómo'? ¡El era el magnifico e increíblemente sexy Prusia! ¡Nadie le impediría estar cerca del castaño! Además… aún tenía una awesome excusa bajo la manga.


	9. Fotografías

***Capítulo 9 - Fotografías***

-¿Qué hago ahora? –Susurraron tristemente los labios del chico de la tina

- (Ohh si, Ore-sama es tan inteligente que me sorprendo cuando les doy oportunidad a los simples mortales de responderme mis tareas)

El germano dejo de caminar una vez llegó a la puerta del baño. Se acerco con cautela cómo si dentro hubiera alguna especie de animal peligroso; toco un par de veces.

-No creo que un helado, una pizza y un tomate te estriñan de esa forma.

Romano se sobresalto, allí estaba esa voz ronca del albino diciendo estupideces de nuevo. Apretó los puños ¿Esque no podía dejarlo tranquilo?

-¿Ahora qué carajos quieres? –Le espetó.

-Oye Lovi ya sal, que aun no termino con mis asuntos.

-¡Me importa un comino tu ridícula apuesta de facebook!

-¡No es ridícula! ¡Y claro que te importa! ¿No recuerdas lo de Ita-chan?

Trago saliva, claro que lo recordaba pero…

-¿Sabes qué? ¡No me importa! ¡No quiero seguir esta estupidez!

Gilbert suspiro del otro lado de la puerta, tendría que usar una vez más sus maravillosas técnicas de infiltración.

Buscó en sus bolsillos, no traía un pasador, y seguro que no había uno en esa casa, a menos que Lud hubiera decidido cambiar el gel por algo más… femenino.

Pero por suerte traía en su billetera su credencial siempre útil de Costco.

-Salgo tan sexy en esta foto…. Je, que novedad.

Deslizo con cuidado la tarjeta debajo del seguro de la puerta, esperando paciente para poder levantarlo.

Del otro lado de la puerta el italiano se sorprendió del repentino silencio y lo rápido que dejo el prusiano de insistirle.

¡Click!

La puerta se abrió, aunque no se supo si por los actos delictivos de uno o por la curiosidad del otro.

-Mein Gott que awesome soy.

-¿Qué…? ….¿Planeabas entrar sin mi permiso?

-Es mi baño, no necesito permiso, y aparte soy Ore-sama.

-Tsk, yo me largo –Quiso salir por un lado.

-¡Espera! –Lo toma por el brazo- ¿Qué no escuchaste que aun no termino mi misión contigo?

-¡Y no la terminaras! ¡Te lo hubieras pensado antes de hacer un alboroto en Domino's Pizza!

-Yo no hice alboroto, a menos que te refieras a mis fans aclamándome.

-¡Bastardo! –Otra vez intentó salir.

-Tengo que tomarme fotos contigo, ¿Si no cómo esperas que me crean que salí contigo?

-¡No voy a tomarme fotos contigo! ¡Es tu problema!

-También necesito tu testimonio de lo que piensas de nuestra cita.

-¡Que fue una mierda!

-Romano eres terco cómo una mula.

-Ahora no hay forma en la que puedas convencerme.

¿O sí la hay? Sintió que algo brotaba en su interior, y eran ganas de no separarse de Prusia, es decir, tal vez… no era correspondido (digo, conociendo lo 'ofrecidito' que es Gilbert), pero si tenía una oportunidad de estar cerca suyo, no podía desaprovecharla. Por más tonto que se estuviera sintiendo al pensar eso.

-¿Y si te digo que…?

-Esta bien.

-¿Eh?

-Me tomare las estúpidas fotos contigo… y el 'testimonio' también ¡Pero no te emociones! Que solo lo hago por mi fratello.

-Kesese el emocionado deberías ser tú.

-Cállate, che palle.

Habitación de Gilbert.

-Puedes escribir lo que piensas de nuestra awesome cita mientras busco mi awesome cámara en mi awesome cuarto. –Señala su laptop.

-Tsk, ya sabes lo que pienso.

-¡Romano no seas así! ¡Recuerda que se supon…! ¡Recuerda que soy el mejor novio del mundo!

El italiano giro los ojos fastidiado murmurando unas cosas en italiano que de seguro eran maldiciones mientras encendía el ordenador portátil.

Gilbert revolvía, tiraba y amontonaba cosas de un lado para otro buscando su dichosa cámara. Total que de seguro más tarde llegaba su hermano menor a acomodarle el desorden.

-Romanito… -Por un momento el albino dejo de hacer ruido.

-¡No me llames 'Romanito' idiota!... ¿Qué?

-¿Porqué no escribes nada?

-¡Chiguiiii! ¿Me estas espiando?

-¿Y porqué no?

-¡Quiero privacidad para escribir la clase de mentira vergonzosa que quieres que escriba!

-Si te doy privacidad… ¿Escribirás algo lindo?

-¡Primero dame privacidad y después escribo!

-Kesese esta bien~ avísame cuando termines~

El alemán se sentó del otro lado de su cama, opuesto a la pantalla de su aparato para que 'el tsundere' no se pusiera nervioso con su increíble irresistible, y ni que decir, candente presencia.

Pero cómo era de esperarse a los pocos segundos se desespero.

-¿Crees que no te estoy viendo bastardo?

-Kesese.

-¡Deja de tomarme fotos!

-Estoy enfocando tus mocos, kesese.

-¡Maldito tipo fastidioso! ¿Cómo quieres que escriba cosas lindas si te pones así?

-Kesese, bueno bueno, solo enfoco tu carita de tomate.

-¡Tsk!

Tiempo después Lovino por fin termino, y una vez terminado apago la compu y bajo la pantalla rápidamente.

-Heeeey, yo quiero ver lo que escribiste.

-No, lo ves después.

¿Porquéeeee?

-¡Por que se me antoja!

-¿Porquéeeee?

-¡Por que me va a dar pena, maldito bastardo!

-Ooowwww~ que lindo~~

-¡Cállate!

-Bueno mi tomatito cursi, ¿Nos tomamos fotos?

-¡No me llames 'tomatito cursi', bastardo!

-Buono tomato buono tomato buono buono ¡uh! –Cantando.

-¿Q-qué cantas? –Rojo.

-¡Tu canción! ¡Esta en youtube! ¿No sabías? Kesese es pegajosa.

A el italiano le da un ataque de pena y se voltea para otro lado.

-Kesese eres tan lindo~

El latino prefirió cambiar el tema a que lo siguiera poniendo del color de su fruta favorita.

-¡Tomémonos las putas fotos ya!

-Esta bien, esta bien –Levanto una mano moviendo el dedo índice hacia si mismo mientras miraba al menor con sus penetrantes ojos rojos- Ven a mi lado tomatito~

Sintió que se le erizaba la piel, pero no, no tenía que mostrar debilidad ante Prusia; así que se acerco un poco más a el poniendo su típica cara de pocos amigos.

Hábilmente Gilbert lo abrazo con un solo brazo atrayéndolo más a si mismo y alzando la cámara sonriente.

-¡Muéstrale tu mejor sonrisa a Ore-sama!

El chico se limito a hacer una sonrisa forzada.

-¡Venga! ¡Se que puedes sonreír mejor! 'Why so serious?' kesesese.

-Bastardo.. –Sonriendo ligeramente más natural.

-¡Sonríe cómo si Ore-sama recién te hubiera compartido sus 5 metros!

-¡IDIOTA! –Se separó de el bruscamente.

-Que raro… eso funciona con todos… -Se encoje de hombros- Sonríe entonces como si hubieras ganado la tonta lotería que no es tan awesome cómo yo.

Refunfuñando el menor se vuelve a abrazar de Gilbert sonriendo lo que su paciencia le permitía.

¡Flash!

-Salgo sensualón… cómo siempre… y tú.. bueno, mi pequeño uke, por algo estas sentado al lado de Ore-sama ahora~

-Tsk

-¡Otra! Pero ahora inflando los cachetes Kesese

-¿Qué? ¿Otra? Confórmate con una.

-¿Has visto las parejas de hoy en día? Parece cómo si su propósito en la vida fuera tomarse fotos.

-¡No somos pareja!

-Pero se supone que sí, ahora, posa con Ore-sama.

-¡Rayos!

E inflaron las mejillas frente a la cámara de Gilbo, uno claramente divertido y el otro con una venita palpitante en la sien.


	10. LiebeAmore

Notitas: ahahah hallo a todos, seh seh, no puse disclaimer y eso xP esque soy nueva nueva y ni sabía que onda, no sabía si el disclaimer se ponía ya una vez subido el archivo pero bueno xDDD ahora lo pongo:

Los personajes no son mios (pero en mis sueños si coff coff ¡y que sueños! *¬*) son de Hidekaz Himaruya amo y señor de Hetalia xDD

Muchas gracias por sus reviews ;D voy a intentar seguirle mas a menudito que de plano ahora si me tarde LOL esque hubo unos problemas técnicos, pero bueno, ya estoy aquí con el capitulo 10 y espero que lo disfruten gente BD.

***Capítulo 10 – amore = liebe***

-¡Sacando la lengua!

¡Flash!

-¡Guiñando el ojo!

¡Flash!

-¡Haciendo una mala seña!

¡Flash!

-¡Ahora…! ¡Ahora…!

-¡Me toca decir algo!

-¿Eh? Bueno, pero tiene que ser genial (cómo yo)

-¡Con lentes de sol! –Tomando un par de una mesita.

-Kesese, me gusta cómo piensas –Poniéndose sus lentes oscuros.

¡Flash!

Se tomaron algunas fotos más, riéndose de sus propias caras, tontas, rudas y un intento de coquetas, pero siempre divertidas, ¿Para que negarlo? Ambos estaban divirtiéndose bastante con sus ideas.

-Hahaha ahora una de ti.. con cara asustada y… yo….

-¿Tú con cara de violador? Hehe.

-Haha lo dices cómo si fuera Francis haha.

-Sueles poner cara de pervertido, no lo niegues Hahaha.

-Hahaha puede que un poquitín, pero un violador sexy kesese.

-Haha bastardo.

Y así hicieron otra escenita.

-Haha.. Oye Romano –Viendo las fotos.

-Hehe ¿Qué?

-Estas fotos parecen las de dos amigos algo alcoholizados kesese.

-Haha, puede que sí.

-Pero aun falta algo para que lleguen a ser fotos de novios…

El corazón le dio un brinco y el color volvió a sus mejillas ¡Era cierto! Las fotos de los novios eran de… besos.

Miro los rubíes de Gilbert unos segundos, brillaban de una manera fascinante. Sentía que le hervía la sangre, estaba de tan buen humor que no quería amargarse ahora, y en cierto modo… no era una mala idea.

-Ya… esta bien… -Evito su mirada.

-¿De veras? –Tenía que admitir que no esperaba que el menor accediera así cómo así.

-Sí, antes que me arrepienta, bastardo.

En la cara del albino se dibujo una radiante sonrisa por una fracción de segundos.

-Esta bien, vamos primero por algo fácil, bésame la mejilla ¿Va?

-¿Porqué yo tengo que besarte la mejilla?

-Luego yo te besare la mejilla, anda que se me acaba la batería.

Tragó saliva, jamás en su vida se había sentido más sonrojado, mientras Gilbert alzaba su cámara con un movimiento algo nervioso no muy común en el, Lovino se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro; el prusiano teniendo que agacharse un poco y el italiano teniendo que estirarse.

El menor cerro los ojos alzando sus labios dejándose llevar, estas cosas no tenían que pensarse mucho, además… quería hacerlo, sentir la suave piel del alemán desde sus labios.

Se apoyó un poco en el hombro del teutón y aguantando la respiración junto sus labios con la mejilla del albino, suave y tiernamente (Lo cual impresiono a Gilbo que se esperaba un beso rápido del que prácticamente ni se daría cuenta) pero Romano se quedó en esa posición unos segundos más.

Su corazón a punto de explotar hizo que casi se olvidara de oprimir el botón de la cámara, cambio su cara embobada por una que consideraba más adecuada y fotografió ese momento que le estaba cambiando la vida entera.

El ojiverde se separo lentamente abriendo los ojos.

-Tsk…. Listo…. –Susurro con la voz más calmada que Gilbert hubiera oído.

-Ja…. Voy…

Apenas el latino comenzaba a carburar lo que había hecho cuando sintió una caricia en su mejilla que lo obligo a girarse suavemente con los ojos muy abiertos. Pronto ocurrió lo que esperaba que pasara; los cálidos labios del mayor nuevamente sobre los suyos.

Sus manos temblaron ligeramente con ansias de abrazar aquel cuerpo a la derecha suya que llevaba rato haciéndolo sentir cómo no se había sentido nunca, pero se contuvo las ganas.

Al poco rato Gilbert termino el beso dejándole una caricia en la otra mejilla y mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados. Romano se estaba volviendo la única persona en su cabeza y corazón.

-¿A-ahora? –El repentino sonido de su voz sonó más fuerte de lo que esperaba, se sentía bastante nervioso el castaño de solo pensar que podía volver a tener la oportunidad de juntar su boca con la del peliplata, no podía irse de allí sin haberle correspondido en un beso cómo es debido.

-Solo déjate llevar Lovi~

El prusiano utilizo su mano para levantar la barbilla de Lovino delicadamente, disminuyendo la distancia entre sus rostros cada vez más. Ambos corazones latían con fuerza, ese momento parecía eterno, un pedacito tal vez de lo que es el paraíso. Cerraron sus parpados lentamente. El albino lo abrazo por completo con su brazo libre, atrayéndolo totalmente hacia el; el italiano, dejándose llevar, abrazo al ojirubí por el cuello, rozando sus narices, sintiendo la respiración opuesta, percibiendo sus aromas, rozando sus labios y perdiéndose en un profundo beso.

El mayor tomo la foto sin la certeza de que había salido bien o no, dejo la cámara sin mucho cuidado por allí, lo único que importaba ahora era lo que estaba sucediendo entre Romano y el, una vez con su otro brazo libre no dudo en abrazarlo con más fuerza, sentir sus cuerpos juntos expresándose aquel sentimiento perfecto. Prusia respiraba agitadamente mientras por lo visto el latino contenía la respiración.

No fue mucho tiempo después en el que parecía que les ganaba el peso de sus propios cuerpos. Gilbo comenzó a inclinarse sobre Italia del Sur, quedando su pecho sobre el de él. La respiración le falto a Lovino y se separaron, pero con suavidad, casi cómo no queriendo, mientras el alemán recorría los cabellos oscuros del menor para despejarle la cara y poder encontrarse con esas esmeraldas que lo volvían loco.

-Lovi…

-B-bastardo…. –El italiano se mantenía abrazado al contrario, contemplando sus refinadas, pero masculinas facciones y desviando la vista a esos labios que anhelaba.

Cerrando sus ojos nuevamente volvieron a unir sus bocas en un ferviente beso, apasionándolo cada vez más.

No eran sus cerebros los que estaban controlándolos ahora, eran sus emociones y las ganas de estar cada vez más cerca el uno del otro.

La mano de Gilbert sobre los cabellos del italiano se deslizó por su rostro hasta su cuello, abrió un poco los ojos y casi sin separarse de los labios del menor lo miro con cautela, esperando recibir un puñetazo o ser apartado bruscamente, tal vez por lo menos una palabrota.

Pero al contrario Lovino le devolvió la mirada, rojo cómo tomate, pero no hizo nada más, ni siquiera frunció el ceño, de hecho no dejo de abrazarlo, casi sentía cómo si le estuviera pidiendo otro beso, se sorprendió un poco y tragó saliva, es decir, claro que quería otro beso, si el era el magnifico Ore-sama, pero… no esperaba que fuera tan… ¿claro?

La realidad se borro remplazada por un sueño que no creía que fuera cierto cuando volvió a besar al latino con la más pasión que antes, y mejor aún, se sentía correspondido, la mano de su cuello paso a su camisa, más específicamente a sus botones, los cuales fue desabotonando uno a uno, dejando la boca de Lovino libre para poder pasar a besar su cuello. Los ojos verdes del castaño se cerraron de nuevo, sintiendo a Prusia sobre el con sus besos y caricias. Se mordió el labio inferior tratando de contener un gemido.

No supieron cuanto tiempo paso cuando se encontraban ambos entre las sabanas, cobijas y almohadas del prusiano, pero más concentrados en su nube de besos, caricias, suspiros y gemidos, sintiéndose cómo si ambos fueran creados para ser uno solo, almas gemelas o media naranja, algo así decían los libros cursis de otras personas, pero en fin, ahora podían comprobarlo, era verdad, no tenían ganas de compartir aquello con alguien más, solo ellos dos, nadie mas, así funciona el amor.

El ir y venir de las caderas de el albino contra Romano hacían que sintiera un descontrol inmenso, no tenía idea de que hacer con sus gemidos, sus arqueos de espalda y sus manos que pasaban de las sabanas a la espalda de Prusia, luego aferradas al colchón y después en sus cabellos de plata. Así que así se sentía, era diferente a cómo lo había imaginado, a cómo lo habían descrito, no sabría cómo expresarlo, pero era especial, y no iba a cambiarlo por nada.

Nada más faltaba que entrara Feliciano sin tocar la puerta cómo solía hacerlo o que Ludwig los escuchara y entrara alarmado o les gritara desde fuera, eso seguro les 'aguadaba la fiesta'.

Sin embargo aquello no sucedió, siguieron haciendo el amor sin importarles nada más, hasta llegar al punto final y tirarse Gilbert a un costado de Romano bastante agitado, el italiano se abrazo al torso del albino, acurrucándose junto con el y quedando ambos profundamente dormidos.

*Pues no fue muy lemon que digamos, creo que ni a lime llego, lol, esque no me sentía con la pasión (¿) y a parte mis padres andan rondando y no no no no no, xDD espero que les haya gustado, *3* creo que es el penúltimo capitulo y el que sigue es el último, Oh my God! ¿Deberé hacerlo más largo? ¿Cómo de unos 5 metros? *zape* coff, digo, eh… como de unos 12 capítulos? O con 11 están bien chicos? xDD Jackce la mas awesome se despide! Auf wiedersehen!


	11. Solo una apuesta

Notitas: Hetalia es de Himaruya e_e pero a veces me comparte a Prusia c8 ¿verdad? *Hidekaz escondido: No~* D8 oooww, asd, bueno xD gracias por sus reviews gente *u* un capitulo más y termino *3* luego tal vez haga nuevos fics, asd, varías ideas recorren mi mente 8D comedias y dramas u3u xD bueno ya D: este capi …. No estoy muy conforme con como quedo, tal vez hoy no pueda dormir pensando en por que lo subi así I: pero bueno, xP el destino quiso que quedara así asi que bueno, espero que por lo menos a ustedes les guste ;D

***CAPITULO 11 – Solo una apuesta ***

La luz del sol entraba por las ventanas, chocaba con las cortinas pero aun era suficiente cómo para calar en los ojos y darse cuenta que ya era un nuevo día.

Gilbert cambió de posición, extendiendo los brazos esperando encontrarse con el cuerpo de cierto italiano. Pero no estaba allí.

¿Eh? ¿Desde cuando los italianos madrugaban?

Abrió los ojos adormecidos para verificar si Romano no estaba allí. Efectivamente no estaba acostado al lado suyo, de hecho estaba ya de pie terminando de abotonarse la camisa.

-Lovi, ¿Qué haces? Quédate un rato más con Ore-sama.

El castaño dio un respingo al notar como Prusia ya había despertado, pero no se giro y solo contesto con la voz un poco ronca:

-No, me voy.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A cualquier lado antes de que alguien se percate que amanecí contigo, bastardo

-¿Pero que dices? –Levanto el torso quedando sentado sobre la cama- Kesese todos te van a envidiar ~

-No lo harán –Se giro para verlo con el ceño fruncido.

-Kesese deja el tsunderismo, tan temprano hace daño

-Cállate bastardo, obtuviste lo que querías así que ahora me voy

El albino lo miro algo confundido, intentando pensar en una contestación para eso.

Pero Italia del Sur ya había salido por la puerta a paso firme.

Se quedo unos segundos observando la puerta ¿Qué había querido decir Lovino con eso? Ayer lo habían pasado bien ¿No? Cómo para que despertara aun con el abrazado a su cuerpo o aunque fuera una cara roja pero no arrepentida… ¿Arrepentida? ¿Estaba Romano arrepentido de lo de ayer?

Dijeras tu que hubo alcohol cómo para que hubiera sido un descontrol, pero no, fue natural, se dejaron llevar, fue real para el ¿Qué no lo fue para el italiano? Si se esta arrepintiendo ahora ¿Entonces por que lo hizo?

Su ceño se frunció de poco a poco, y una vez más su ego entro en acción.

-¡Cómo si eso fuera de importancia para Ore-sama!

Hizo las sabanas a un lado y comenzó a vestirse de mala gana.

En otro lado, unos territorios más al sur; Romano entraba a la casa del español dando un portazo.

-Ah~ Lovi esta en casa~

Se escucharon las pisadas del italiano subiendo las escaleras. Más tarde la puerta de la habitación del español estaba abierta.

-¡Bastardo! ¡Todo es tu culpa!

-Buenos días Lovi~ -Antonio aun estaba acostado en su cama.

-¡No tienen nada de buenos! –Definitivamente Lovino había despertado con el pie izquierdo, que novedad.

- ¿Qué tanto hiciste con Gilbo ayer eh? Fusososo te había esperado para cenar pero no apareciste.

-¡Si tanto querías cenar conmigo hubieras ido a casa del macho patatas a salvarme! ¡Maldito bastardo!

-¿Eh? ¿Salvarte de que?

-¡P-Pués de el!... ¡Y de Gilbert!... ¡Sobretodo de Gilbert!

-Ya discutí contigo los términos del duelo Pokémon, deberías haberlo entendido.

-¡Callate!

-En fin, ¿Qué tal la cita?

-¡Un asco!

-…

No sabía a que había venido exactamente a casa de Antonio, ¿iba a hablarle del pasado, del presente o del futuro?, ¿de sus pensamientos o de sus sentimientos?

Un par de lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y salió corriendo de la habitación.

-¿E-Eh? ¡Lovi! ¿Qué paso?

El mayor se levanto alarmado ¿Había dicho algo malo? Fue tras el pero se encontró con una puerta cerrada.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora Gilbert?... ¿O que habrás hecho tu, Romano? – Murmuro para sí mismo tras la puerta.

Esto no debería haber pasado así, es decir, no era que no le hubiera gustado compartir intimidad con Prusia, pero de algún modo sentía que eso no podía ser, que estaba siendo utilizado y que solo había sido un medio de diversión. Todo empezó por una apuesta, todo es una apuesta, y el fue parte de ella, solo que termino enamorándose.

Conocía al peliplata, seguramente ya estaría alardeando de lo awesome que es, subiendo las tontas fotos y el testimonio, peleándose con el sujeto ese del facebook y teniendo un nuevo y estúpido motivo para ser más idiota. Pero eso si, Gilbert había ganado, y el había perdido.

-Te lo digo West, ese patán se va a meter su ego por donde más le quepa después que se entere de con quien se metió.

Ludwig se limito a hacer un sonido para que su hermano mayor supiera que lo estaba escuchando, aunque en realidad tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar.

-Por cierto West, te quedaron buenos los hot cakes, tienes la aprobación de Ore-sama para que seas cocinero oficial de esta casa.

-Bruder, ¿Cómo te fue ayer?

-¿Eh?

-Romano ya no estaba cuando Feliciano lo busco para volver a casa, supongo que le dijiste algo para que saliera por la ventana.

-Ah, si, seguro se fue por la ventana, no importa. –Claro que importaba, pero estaba algo ofendido por lo de la mañana, Lovino se había ido así por que sí ignorando lo que había ocurrido ayer entre ellos. De alguna forma el también se sentía usado, cómo aquellas personas que duermen acompañadas y despiertan solas.

-Supongo que ahora podrás terminar tu tonter… tu pelea con el otro chico.

-Ja, así es, kesese no volverá a dudar de lo awesome que es Ore-sama.

-Me alegro.

Minutos más tarde ya estaba Gilbert en su habitación frente al ordenador, pasando las fotos de su cámara a la laptop, sintiendo todas las emociones al mismo tiempo cada que veía la imagen siguiente.

-Romano… ¿Qué pasó?


	12. Huele a caliente, digo quemado

***CAPÍTULO 12 – Huele a caliente, digo quemado***

Ha pasado exactamente una semana desde aquel día que ambos chicos no saben si olvidar o recordar por el resto de sus vidas.

Gilbert se encontraba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, atento nuevamente a la pantalla de su siempre fiel laptop. Su hermano menor suspiro algo fastidiado al verlo, al parecer ya iba a ser costumbre encontrárselo de esa manera (estos chicos de ahora, ya no saben hacer otra cosa).

-¡Yo, West! ¡Gute morgen!

-Gute Morgen…. ¿Podrías apagar eso ya? Se te harán los ojos más rojos de lo normal.

-Kesese, apuesto a que tu quieres unos ojos cómo los míos hermanito~

-¿Qué haces?

-Pues resulta que este tipo me sigue molestando, ya vi sus fotos y todo eso, no le creo nada de que el sea genial, deberías ver West, su disque novio tiene cara de pocos amigos, te aseguro que en ninguna foto esta sonriendo, bueno en una tiene una sonrisa del más puro estilo de la Gioconda.

-Eso significa que… ¿Quién ganó?

-Ore-sama, pero ese wey no lo quiere admitir.

- ….. (No han acabado con esta pesadilla…)

-Mira West, ahora mismo estoy chateando con ese engreído.

-Aha…

Ludwig se quedo observándolo teclear con rapidez sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla, dio un suspiro y se giró para prepararse un café. Podría ser su hermano mayor pero por alguna extraña razón siempre parecía el menor.

-Y a mí que me importa que tenga un hacha, yo tendría una si quisiera, es más se la pediré a Toño y diré que es mía kesese…. –Ese tipo de cosas murmuro por un rato mientras el rubio bebía su café en silencio.

-Uh…. ¡Yo no escribí el testimonio! Qué me esta insi.. ¡ah! ¡No lo he leído!

-¿Qué testimonio?

-¡El que escribió Romano sobre nuestra cita!

-Ah…. Claro…..

El prusiano busco el archivo preguntándose cómo había olvidado leerlo, finalmente lo encontró, comenzó a leer mientras Alemania lo observaba con cierto interés.

"_¿Cómo se supone que escribiré lo que pienso de nuestra cita? Es decir, no es algo que pueda expresarse con palabras… ¡Ese bastardo se la paso molestándome todo el bendito día! Bueno, supongo que comenzaré por el principio (válgame la redundancia). Seré sincero, yo ni siquiera quería tener esa tonta cita, todo comenzó por las malas._

_Me invito un helado ¡Por lo menos lo pagó el y no yo! Maldito bastardo con preguntas indecorosas y humillándome en público cómo si ese hubiera sido el objetivo principal de esto. Aunque, pensándolo bien ¡Dio lo mismo que me invitara el helado! ¡Se lo acabo tragando él!..."_

-(No es cierto, le robé un poco y luego me lo embarró en mi bello rostro…. Tsk, este Romanito no sabe escribir cosas tiernas ¿o qué?_ )- _Continuó leyendo.

"… _El bastardo siempre hacía cosas para que me pusiera rojo y así poder seguir molestándome con tomates. Y después… me dijo algo que no me esperaba, pero que le dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados a mi vida. Cuando termino de dejarme en shock la rata albina me besó. Sí me había dejado en shock antes ahora me había dejado en estado vegetativo, pero… la verdad es que, no pude evitar que me gustara ese beso. _

_El idiota estaba cambiando mi opinión sobre el, eso no significara que dejo de hacer estupideces, inventó una canción, pero la canción más chafa del mundo, quería terminar con esto pronto pero, ahora que lo pienso, nunca antes me habían dedicado una canción y.. no fue una canción con malas intenciones (o eso espero)._

_En fin, la humillación del día de hoy no fue algo que se pudiera evitar estando con el cerebro de pollo, pero lo cierto es que… comencé a dudar de la antigua descripción que tenía de el, dando lugar a la siguiente: Gilbert es alguien especial en mi vida. Por más que intente negarlo, si doy vuelta atrás al tiempo y el no hubiera existido, habría un gran cambio en mi vida, pero uno malo. Tsk, me cuesta tanto escribir esto con el sonriendo del otro lado, maldita sea, cómo una persona puede lograr sonreír de una manera tan atractiva, joder, cómo lo odio._

_El solo pensar que este a su lado ahora hace que mi corazón idiota lata con fuerza, mis patéticas mejillas se sonrojen y no puedo parar de insultarlo, creo que esta tonta apuesta me hizo llegar a la conclusión de que estoy enamorado del maldito bastardo por que el es awesome como el muy engreído dice y punto, se termina esta mierda de testimonio."_

Prusia sintió que tenía que leer una y otra vez de nuevo por que o algo se le escapaba, o estaba confundiendo palabras _"… me hizo llegar a la conclusión de que estoy enamorado…". _Todavía lo leyóla frase varias veces más, no fue suficiente, leyó toda la carta de nuevo, y otra vez.

Ludwig alzó la mirada hacia su hermano, el cuál se había quedado en silencio ya por mucho tiempo. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, con los labios ligeramente separados y la cara algo sonrojada. No pudo evitar preocuparse, tal vez le había dado un paro cardiaco allí y no se había dado cuenta.

-Hermano, ¿e-estas bien?

"…_estoy enamorado…"_

-¿Gilbert?

-West –Su voz sonó algo ronca- Tengo que irme. –Dijo parándose de la silla.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-Pero el mayor ya no contestó y salió por la puerta apresuradamente.

"…_estoy enamorado…"_

Las palabras resonaban en su mente haciendo que no tuviera otro objetivo más que ir a encontrarse con Italia del Sur y aclarar toda especie de mal entendidos, pero más importante aún, decirle su respuesta.

-Yo también. –Susurro prendiendo el auto.

El problema ahora era ¿Dónde estaría Lovino? La respuesta parecía algo obvia: casa de Antonio. Pisó el acelerador dirigiéndose a la casa de su amigo español.

El coche se detuvo en un repentino frenazo que levanto polvo del suelo. El albino bajo y camino a buen paso hasta la puerta principal, toco un par de veces y espero, aunque con algo de impaciencia.

Un par de ojos jade se asomaron por la puerta, sin embargo no eran los del italiano.

-¿Gilbo? ¡Hola! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Hallo Toño, err… ¿Esta Romano por ahí?

-¿Lovi? Ah~ no, últimamente no ha venido mucho, la última vez que lo vi…. Eh… ¿Qué le habías hecho, Gilbo?

-No hice anda más que ser awesome, bueno, nos vemos luego que esta belleza tiene prisa.

Tan rápido cómo llego se dirigió nuevamente al auto ahora a su nueva dirección: la casa de los Vargas. El ibérico algo confundido por la prisa de su amigo se resigno a despedirse con la mano desde su puerta y con su característica sonrisa.

La escena se repitió, el carro frenando frente a una casa, solo que esta vez la puerta de la casa de los gemelos estaba abierta, y uno de ellos salía por ella.

-¡Ita-chan!

-Ve~ ¿Gilbert? ¡ciao! ¿Qué pasa?

-No cierres la puerta, necesito entrar

-¿Al baño? Ve~

-¡Nein! Tengo que hablar con tu hermano

Feliciano sonrió de una manera que afirmaba que lo había comprendido todo, se aparto un poco dejando al ojirubí pasar.

-Danke –Murmuro cuando paso a su lado.

El castaño cerró la puerta suavemente tras Gilbert y volvió a dirigirse a lo que iba a hacer hace unos segundos: ir a los abarrotes 'Don Yao' por que ahí todo estaba más barato.

La cosa ahora era buscar a el mayor de los italianos, un olor peculiar salió de la cocina, al parecer estaba cocinando algo, sintió hambre, pero eso no era lo importante ahora, entro silenciosamente a la habitación.

Y allí estaba, de espaldas a el, rebanando un tomate mientras algo hervía en una cacerola a su lado, el traía un mandil rosado que… para que negarlo, le quedaba bastante bien.

Dio unos pasos hacía el acortando la distancia pero se detuvo en seco ¿Qué iba a hacer? No lo había pensado detenidamente por las prisas, si lo llamaba para que se girara lo más probable era que se sobresaltara y eso más su lado tsundere lo haría lanzarle el cuchillo o peor… tal vez se lanzaría sobre el, pero no para abrazarlo, si no para hacer que fuera contra el agua hirviente, y luego … y luego… no, no, mejor ni pensarlo, no quería armar un '_destino final'_ en la cocina. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Ocurrió lo típico en Gilbo, el cuerpo reacciono primero antes de que su cerebro comenzara a formular una estrategia detenidamente. En menos de lo que canta un Gilbird el peliplata se había abrazado a Romano por la espalda ocultando la cara en su hombro.

-¡CHIGUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Sí, se sobresalto y en un ataque de defensa personal marca italiana todos los derechos reservados, le golpeo la cabeza mientras hacía movimientos frenéticos por librarse del intruso. El germano se separo sobándose la cabeza y rezongando.

-¿T-Tú?

El italiano abrió mucho los ojos totalmente sorprendido, definitivamente no se esperaba ver a Gilbert y menos abrazándolo una mañana en que se supone que la casa estaba cerrada.

-¡¿Cómo entraste?

-Vivo debajo de tu cama….

-¡Chiguiiii! ¡Bastardo no digas tonterías!

-No importa cómo entre, lo que importa es que estoy aquí ahora.

-¡Y qué rayos quieres?

-¡Leí tu testimonio!

El moreno estaba sorprendido, desconcertado, enojado, feliz, preocupado, tsunderisado, en fin, sentía todo en ese momento, su cabeza y corazón no lograban ponerse de acuerdo. ¿Porqué hasta ahorita venía por lo del tonto testimonio?

-¡Fue cursi! ¡Tal y cómo lo pediste!

-Lo que quiero saber es si fue real

-¡No! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¡Maldito bastardo alemán! ¡Ya déjame en paz! ¡Tuve suficiente de ti!

Lovino exploto, eran muchas sensaciones juntas cómo para pensar claramente, no quería que lo lastimaran, y la única forma que podría lograrlo era tal vez lastimando a alguien más, pero el tiro le salió por la culata por qué escucharse a sí mismo decir aquello hizo que le doliera algo en el pecho.

A Gilbert en cambió, claro que le dolió algo en el pecho, sintió que lo bajaron a pedradas de una nube. Aparto la mirada de las esmeraldas del menor, se sintió cómo un tonto, no iba a llorar, no quería llorar frente a Romano.

-Ya entendí.

Se dio la media vuelta, iba a marcharse de allí, quería estar en cualquier otro lugar menos ese, sintiendo la soledad cómo la había sentido todos los años, dejando que el alcohol lavara esos sentimientos que habían aparecido.

El italiano apretó los puños y miro al suelo, sintió que sus ojos se enrojecían, que era un idiota. Después de todo, negar los sentimientos es de idiotas, pero… podía ser muchas cosas, pero no un idiota.

Jalo a Prusia del brazo bruscamente, obligándolo a girar y quedarse y sorprendiendo a este (que por un momento creyó que Lovi lo iba a matar allí y ahora). Pero al contrarió, no hubo un cuchillo, ni el agua hirviendo, ni siquiera un puño, de hecho fueron unos labios suaves chocando contra los suyos. No estaba entendiendo nada de nada, prácticamente le habían expresado con pelos y señales que lo odiaban y milésimas de segundo después lo estaban besando.

Cayendo en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, el latino se dispuso a apartarse del peliplata y comenzar a pensar en una buena excusa, pero cuando intento moverse no pudo, ya que unos brazos lo estaban rodeando y acercándolo más al prusiano, lo tomaban por la cintura y el otro por la nuca, no queriendo terminar ese beso que comenzó tan impulsivamente.

Se rindió ante la fuerza del albino y disfruto del beso, percibiendo unas lagrimas que repentinamente le habían escurrido por la mejilla. Sus labios se separaron aunque los brazos del de los ojos escarlata siguieron sujetándolo.

-Me debes una explicación.

-No te debo nada ¡Bastardo! –Rompió el contacto visual con la cara totalmente roja.

-¿Cómo me dices que me desprecias y luego te lanzas a mis brazos? –Una sonrisa se pinto en la cara de Gilbert, aunque en el fondo, la duda era real.

-Nunca te dije que te desprecio.

-Que me odias pues, algo así.

-No dije eso –El peliplata replicaría de nuevo pero Lovi continuó- Dije que lo que decía en el tonto testimonio no era verdad.

Gilbert silenció aun mirándolo, obviamente eso no le había aclarado nada, así que espero a que continuara.

-¡Tsk! ¡El estúpido testimonio te insulta demasiado, joder!... –Viendo la cara del germano agregó- ¡Pero tal vez si te los merezcas!

-Romano, te amo.

-¿Qué?

Tan directo cómo siempre, había sentido necesidad de expresarle aquello ya desde hace un tiempo, no podía aguantar más, tuvo que decírselo ahora.

-Que te amo, sordo. Que yo sepa los tomates no tapan los oídos.

Italia del Sur estaba en shock, eso fue una declaración, su corazón latía tan fuerte que pensó que moriría allí mismo, no sabía que hacer, ni a donde mirar, ni que pensar, nada; era cómo si se hubiera quedado en pausa.

-Ore-sama te necesita a su lado, no importa que tan tsundere y malcriado seas, lo daría todo por ti… tomatito.

-B-bastardo….

-Hay pero cómo te cuesta Lovi, dime algo, ¡ya se! Parpadea para decir si, y si no pues quédate así.

-Eres un bastardo, no me llames tomatito –Arriba el efecto retardado- Yo…. Yo… t-tengo una mejor respuesta para ti, imbécil.

Lo jalo nuevamente por el cuello de la camisa atrayéndolo hacía si para plantarle otro beso en los labios. Prusia sonrió mientras sentía una inmensa felicidad recorriendo su cuerpo. Volvió a abrazar con fuerza al menor y este le abrazo por el cuello. Ambos con el propósito de profundizar no solo el beso, si no también el momento, y estos nuevos sentimientos revelados.

-Lovi… -Tiempo después de separo susurrándole aun bastante cerca sus bocas.

-¿Qué carajos quieres? –gruñó solo deseando volver a besarlo.

-Huele a quemado.

-….

-….

-¡MI PASTA!

Le dio un empujón a Gilbert y fue a atender a su 'bebe-pasta' al cuál le salía una densa nube de humo negro.

El prusiano sonrió observándolo apurado, total, si no quería comerse ese carbón entomatado siempre podía invitarlo a su seguramente nuevo restaurante italiano favorito: Domino's pizza.

FIN.

/Extra:

Mientras tanto en otro lado del mundo:

-¿Ves Noru? Ese perdedor que se hace llamar awesome me dejo aquí en el Messenger hablando solo, eso, sinceramente no es de 'awesomes' por algo soy 'el Rey'.

-¿Cuando vas a parar con tu estúpida apuesta de quien es más genial?

-Solo deja que el tonto admita que le gané, eso sin duda.

Dinamarca volvió a enfrascarse en la pantalla de su laptop mientras atrás de el Noruega rodaba los ojos. Sí algo bueno había salido de eso es que había tenido una cita con el danés. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara.

FIN numero 2

*Notitas: Ahahahah xP que fail, ¿Qué les pareció? :'D ya termine~ ya termine~ al fin puedo pensar en historias nuevas uUuUuUuuUuUuUUu. Bueno gente, espero que les haya gustado este fic raroso tanto cómo a mi me gusto escribirlo, yay yay (oh, por que la gente siempre dice eso) xDDD bueno bueno Jackce se retira, ¡auf wiedersehen mundo!


End file.
